Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Advanced Solo)
Notes Zone in location is Shissar Temple Like other Advanced Solos in Veeshan, zone has a 365 crit chance debuff. You will get a warning message if your unbuffed crit chance is less than 465. Strategy #Main level is called the Basin of Preservation. #*There are several mobs wandering around and stationed on this level. Some of them are needed for the Dungeon Mission. #*Mobs on this level can fear. #*Mobs on this level are NOT necessary for completing the signature quest. #Moving Up (in general) #*When you are ready, head up the ramp at . The pathway is a spiral upwards, with a few zombie snake lady mobs on each ramp and on each platform. Some of these mobs can explode on death, knocking you back and doing damage. #*Each platform has a different named standing in the center of the room. It's fairly easy to clear the trash mobs around the named without getting aggro from the named. #*Clear the trash mobs then attack the named in the center. #*Once the named is dead, click on the blue-topped pillar (overlooking the view down to the lake) before moving on up the ramp. You should see the pillar in the center of the room light up once you've done this. #Reliquary of the Artisan #*Artisan Construct drops red rings around the room and sometimes around himself, which do damage. Joust out of them or range attack. #*Blue squares indicate tiles where the surrounding floor will turn to a cage and keep you trapped. Red rings can follow, meaning lots of damage and no way to flee. #*A pillar also comes out of the ground, but not too sure the effect. Monuments of Devastation do deadly damage. Avoid them! #*Occasional snake lady adds. #Reliquary of the Warrior #*Kill the snake adds in the pits. Where the snakes die, a yellow unmovable disk will drop which will toss you up out of the pit. #*Warrior Construct can do knock back AND can use a magical chain to pull you close. #Reliquary of the Mystic #*By far the most annoying of the fights if you don't have massive DPS. #*Mystic Construct is rooted and will not move from center of the room. #*There are five sections on the floor, marked by different color lightening - each of which can provide you with different buffs. #**Yellow area – Increase DPS by 100 #**Red area – increase healing received by 50% #**Green area – increase potency by 50% #**Blue area – increase base auto attack multiplier by .5. Does not apply to spell weapons #**Black area (under the mob in the center)– increase melee and spell damage by 1 #*During the fight, the construct will activate sections, causing the lightening to triple in size and a stream of light to head towards him. The construct then gets benefits from each section, including being able to heal himself entirely. He can have more than one section active at a time. #*When he activates the black (middle) section, joust away, as this will do massive damage in the area around him. It seemed like he had to have the other four colors activated before the black section activated. #Reliquary of the Emperor #*Tank and Spank. #*The Nexus Heart Shard for is on this platform. #Continue up the ramp to Xziskosk, the Great Expanse. #*Location ding #*Click on the final pillar. This will start draining water out of the pool below. #Basin of Preservation #*Return to the main level (either run down or jump down while the water is draining). Once the water is drained, you can access a room beneath the statue. Click the pillar to activate the elevator down. #Atelier of Shazzak #*Kill some of the little snake mobs. If you are on the dungeon mission, you need some anyway. Get enough dead that you can run up to . #*Once you aggro Shazzak, drag him back until you can put your back to the outside wall of the elevator room. Do not try to take him into the elevator area. #*Shazzak will split into 5 or 6 fragments every 20% or so. Kill them to get back to the main guy. #*It is mentioned on other sites that Shazzak sometimes teleports away, and triggers a falling rock attack. I didn't have this happen to me, but it is noted that you can hide from the attack in the elevator room. Once you are done, go to Shazzak's starting platform to click the glowy pillar. This will take you back to the start of the zone. Note: 2nd May 2014 Shazzack add spawns During the fight, Shazzak spawns waves of adds and becomes immune. You do not need to kill these adds, just survive them as they are on a timer and will despawn themselves. Time to get your AoE gun off of you want to but save your real nukes for Shazzak after the add waves. Shazzak Knockback Shazzak has a huge knockback that can be an instakill. From 50% on, when you see the rocks, just run away and get your back against the outside elevator wall between the pillar and the doorway. Do not go into the elevator or the knockback sends you so high up the elevator, it breaks the encounter and you have to start the fight again from scratch. Against the wall, the knockback does little damage though after you see Shazzak has repositioned between you and the elevator. Adjust your position s you are between Shazzack and outside the elevator and burn hard. Position yourself for the knockback, survive the wave of adds, burn Shazzak hard .. rinse repeat till Shazzack is down.